Riot
by Sutarumahari
Summary: Four fanfic authors, along with 12 kidnapped anime men, and a mysterious werewolf trapped in an eccentric old house in the mountainous rural areas of Japan. None take kindly to the situation which leaves comical fights, romance, and adventure!
1. Painful Living

_A/N: So for my old fans who are no longer serviced by my old two stories, which sadly I was forced to delete, I am truly sorry. I could name a million and one excuses why they're gone, but that would not be helpful. Truthfully, even though a controlling person said to do so, I deleted these stories because of an emotional rut (that seemed to be permanent at the time) which made it quite difficult to continue my stories although I knew where the endings were and just how to get there. When I thought about some how salvaging my lost work I realized at this time that even if I had anything left of those stories I couldn't finish them because my life has changed so drastically that I am no longer the person who started writing those stories; if I were to have tried to continue there would have been subtle differences that true fans of my stories would have noticed. I greatly apologize to those who wanted to know where those stories were going, message me about it and I'll tell you, as you please it, the endings of either of my two original stories. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, do not worry. This story sort of spurred up in my head as I was listening to the song Riot by Three Days Grace and as I was preparing to watch Kyle XY. So I apologize if it doesn't seem to make sense. - Enjoy.

* * *

_

Now as Kakashi is wont to do, as he is ever doing; we find our handsome, wise, sensei perched in a tree reading Icha Icha Paradise. But as not is normal, he's not in Konoha. Unfortunately our dear author friend who was once called Saskura-chan kidnapped, unknowingly, the poor sensei, along with various other anime characters and brought them to present day Japan. Now sadly, the girl only has a mind to go Raving with these characters. Kakashi, recuperating from one such night at a rave, was more than glad to be found alone in a tree reading his precious book.

Unfortunately his peaceful, serene, time alone would not last. A herd of fan girls, led by author Ducks-eat-monkeys, hurled and catapulted themselves upon the tree trying to get a piece of that ass. Kakashi, although enraptured in his sex novel, was adequately alert to the onslaught of screaming girls with raging hormones and the hot need that a woman is to come across when she sees that perfectly sexy man that she just has to have! Kakashi, readying to take off, was caught around his ankle by one such fan girl. His attempts to maneuver around this clingy, spongy, and god willing, round plush body, failed. He was caught, and as the first one had him caught to the tree, others groped and grabbed like spider monkeys and pinned him down to the poor, hunched over old tree.

Low and behold the man who approached, already bad tempered, would be Kakashi's unlikely savior. This man made all men quake with fear and adoration, made women secretly yearn for his wicked touch that would only ever cause them great distress, and this man who even worried Kakashi himself, would be to Kakashi's rescue because he too was exhausted from the rave with Saskura-chan (now lil' miss x ray butterfly). Itachi's expression was so sour that any person who was born with a pinched face, would miraculously have their face straightened and cured from the birth defect. The girls were causing such a riot that Itachi's peace that he craved in this captive world was far from coming. The girls were like leaches, Kakashi couldn't breathe, and Itachi's temper was reaching more than maximum. Luckily he had a clear enough mind not to perform any sort of jutsu on the girls. He merely reached up, shook the base of the tree, and Kakashi, barely having enough sense, latched onto the closest branch, all the fan girls fell out in a great heap. Their wails and curses were even more obnoxious than the screams and moans for Kakashi's sex appeal. But as Itachi was raising his hands to wipe them out of this pathetic world to which he'd been unwillingly brought; yet another girl appeared.

But alas, this one was a full adult and quite grounded. She being a friend of Saskura-chan, was willing to stop the coming storm.

"Itachi, enough" Iya Kari bellowed.

The man's mangekyo glowed vibrant red. "Why should I do that?" He seethed.

Iya Kari adjusted her glasses. "Simple. You're in a new world, and no matter how strong, murderous and powerful you think you are, there are more human evils in this world and they have more powers, ones you've never been witness to or subjected to; laws that you do not know or understand, that would more than make life difficult for you. Do you want to get back home?"

Itachi seethed more, "of course."

"Then bear with Sutaru and myself. We'll figure it out and get you back home." Iya Kari said slightly soothingly to the man.

"Trust that redheaded, obnoxious, loud, animated bimbo who's only after Sesshomaru's tail?! Ha! As if I'd let that happen." Itachi spat out.

Iya Kari pulled a handkerchief out to wipe her brow from the nervous, embarrassed perspiration. "Heh, that may be true. But she has a great ability to retain great amounts of information, a wild imagination and a knack for figuring out the weird, and she's sensible when she needs to be, as well as philosophical when you can drive it out of her. Also, she cares for her friends and for all of you. Sure she loses her head over Sesshomaru, but her brain power coupled with mine will enable us to figure out how Saskura-chan's dream and wish, to get some of her favorite anime characters here to our world, worked. So please, hang on."

"I'm not a very patient man, how long will this take? We've been here seven months!" Itachi said, as he lowered his hands.

Iya Kari only grumbled. "She's working on it, I promise."

Itachi only growled, "while chasing Sesshomaru around."

Saskura-chan appeared out of no where, "no. He was at the rave last night too. Remember? He's recouping inside the house. Sutaru has been up for the past 48 hours researching her hardest. And since you're all being housed under my roof, you have to do as I say. Which means to attend all night raves, live and play nice, and get along with my friends."

Itachi turned away and stalked off to the down town part of the city so that he wouldn't have to deal with the silly girls any longer.

"Great. So who's going to help us clean up this mess?" Saskura-chan whined.

"Your mess, you brought these men here. You take care of the fan girls. Just make sure Ducks-eat-monkeys gets taken inside so Sutaru can patch her up." Iya Kari said as she turned and walked toward their little mansion, also fabricated by Saskura-chan's wish.

"Joy." Saskura-chan mumbled. This was going to take her an hour at least to remove the pile of injured girls on the ground, Kakashi was petrified and glued to the tree, so she was going to have to recruit help elsewhere. "It is strange that that particular wish that I made, on that shooting star, came true and to this degree. Oh well! Yay for anime men!!!" Saskura-chan bobbed and laughed cheerfully. She was heading out to find the wolf man of her dreams. No he wasn't an anime character, but he'd been haunting her dreams, and when her wish was cast he became as much a part of her reality as Kakashi, Itachi, Sesshomaru, Ed the Fullmetal, Dark, Akito who was brought along with his rat cousin Yuki, another, reborn, wolf man Tsume, Roy of the Fire, Demon Eyes Kyo, Amon of the witch hunters, and the wretched soul of the 60,000,000 double dollar man, Vash.

So what really happened the night Saskura-chan made this "accursed" wish? Not any of them really knows. The only facts we have, linked by both Iya Kari and Sutaru, is that all four women were aching in their hearts and craving a little bit of the worlds that have never existed but their beloved animes portrayed to them, each of them secretly wished they could bring some of those characters to their world and have experiences with them first hand. Saskura-chan was the one who vocalized these wishes as a meteor passed, what meteor was it? Where did that falling star come from? And why, in god's name, did it grant that wish? It's not all fun and games for these otakuite women. This situation was as troublesome for them as it is for the men (which, stated by all women, was merely coincidental). They are all bound to this mansion, of shape, color and design of the like which could only come from Saskura-chan's mind. If they try and leave this place, or stay anywhere but at this mansion, some force immediately intervenes and brings them all (not always pleasantly) back to the mansion. They are all trapped there, they all must get along, and they all really want to go home. The four women, who love Japan and its culture so dearly, are finding it hard to adapt to living there without their friends, family and even normal society close at hand. For, as also a part of the wish, they are trapped in a smaller city where more of the old rural culture lives and it's harder to compensate for the lifestyle the girls are used to living.

Most would think that this would be a wonderful experience, but since none of the girls makes enough money to buy their anime, or manga or any of the sort of things they crave, it's becoming rough for them as well. Along with the faltering electricity, they have no gas for cooking and often times use the old little ceramic oven to cook, are subjected to wild winds, animals, and rain and snow storms, and are often times stuck with only candles for light, makes everyone agitated. All these lonely, angered, anguished souls trapped in one house together. The only answers they have so far is the fact that they know the "star" has everything to do with it. And as Sutaru scowers star charts, maps, satellite photographs, astronomical tracings of shooting stars in the past 100 years along with anything and everything on meteors in the surrounding area, all news information on the abnormal "star" as the news broadcasters were calling it, every bit of detailed information she could get her hands on; the search was getting broader, not narrower, and it caused great stress amongst the members of the mansion. Pouring everything she had into her research was leaving her little time to do much else. Everyone wanted answers, and Sutaru was coming close to burning out, just like that shining, brilliant star the four young women saw when they're hearts have never ached more in their lives.

"My god this search is infinite! I want to help, I just want to see my family again. This wasn't as cool and sweet and awesome as everyone thought. Iya is always playing referee, Saskura-chan is always busying herself so she doesn't have to remember what she's left behind, Ducks-eat-monkeys seems to be enjoying herself on the outside but isn't moving any more forward than any of us are in what was the natural course of our lives. And I'm stuck being the book nerd with more than my share of work cut out for me to figure out what the fuck happened!!!! Why in god's name did this happen?" Sutaru grumbled as her head finally fell forward onto the charts, maps and books atop her desk as her brain shut down from lack of rest.

Itachi sauntered into the room just in time to hear her talk to herself and watch her submit to sleep. "I knew it! She hasn't done a damned thing!" He peered over her notes which, to him, were incomprehensible. "She's just a slacker!" He flipped through the notebook containing 120 pages, all filled with hand drawn charts and diagrams and notes about possibilities, which ones had been worked until they'd been proven false and which had still yet to be disproved. He eyed the notebook a second longer and dropped it onto the desk.

Sutaru had the miserable fate of sensing Itachi and the fallen notebook and stirred as Itachi started reorganizing her works. "mmm…Itachi, what are you doing?"

"They say geniuses are sloppy, you're just a plane pig." He muttered as he stuffed books full of other notes, closed them and stacked them more neatly( but not perfectly) on Sutaru's desk.

"Yea, well, no one said I was a genius. I'm just the star freak and the book worm and the one who's so interested in this type of crap, so I got stuck with it. Iya Kari too, but she's doing the more "spiritual" approach and study. Wish I'd gotten that task, but no. I had to be stuck with the books."

Itachi merely sniffed at this. "I thought you had such a dire love of books?"

"I do. But after being up 48hours straight, and seeing nothing but these books. I'd like some fresh air, food, a bath and a long ass nap." Sutaru said as she ruffled her short hair and cleaned up a bit more of the desk.

"You can get some of those things, if you've shown me the work you've done!" Itachi growled at her.

"You've seen the notebook, proof enough. Sorry I'm not a fucking ninja, but I need a lot more information that what I've been given, I'm flying blind, I have no fucking energy to carry on at the moment and my brain will burn out if you keep pushing me. You're not the only one who wants to go home!" Sutaru growled back just as much as Itachi had to her.

"You want to get home, your highness?! As if! You're just thrilled with this!" Itachi's eyes once again glowed.

Sutaru bit back every remark she had, the sarcastic retort, the funny comment, the painful truth, the finicky reply, all of it. She simply got up, looked at Itachi as she brushed passed him and quite simply whispered, "you've no idea how sorry I am or how much I blame myself." But it was so quiet that it's doubtful even the genius and skilled ninja Itachi could have heard it. She headed out of her room, which was on the second floor, furthest away from the everyone else's room, and being tucked into the corner. It was as big as a master bedroom in a normal four room house, but then again so were all the rooms. Hers was the one so far away from everyone's that if she were to cry out in the night, none would hear her. She sped toward the wide square stair case head in the middle of the second floor.

The first level of the house, except for outer doors,walls and windows, was much like that of an old traditional Japanese house with sliding paper doors. It contained the huge kitchen in which they all ate, a large dinning room fit for any old lord or lady's house, the main room(aka living room), a study used by Iya Kari, an old alcove for the laundry, a large walk-in pantry and several empty rooms which the group used for various things. The second level was more like a normal western styled house, thicker doors and walls to keep others from prying in on someone's privacy. Upstairs there were the seventeen normal bedrooms, along with activity rooms. The closest room to Sutaru's was the weight room, with a ton of equipment to make all the men who were "guests" quite happy. A bit further down the hall was the library, the gaming room, and then all the other bedrooms. Each bedroom had a balcony, only Sutaru's room on the end, and the two bedrooms at the other end of the house, had two windows. Hers faced East and South. Also at each end of the hall were big windows that filled most of what would be the ending walls in the hall. Outdoors was the large front and back yards, both with patios, and in front old fashioned brick steps leading down their little mountain, to a path through the forest and into the closest village, a matter of fifteen miles away.

The stairs were wide, six feet across, and as Sutaru hurtled down them in attempt to escape Itachi she nearly tripped and landed on Ed who was running toward the kitchen on the first level because of a crash that came from there.

"Ed, what's wrong?!" Sutaru shouted as she regained her balance and jumped the last four steps.

"I have no idea. Just heard a big crash coming from the kitchen, where Amon and Roy are." Ed said as perspiration consumed his brow.

"Oh god! They're still fighting with each other? They're both so much alike, they should just move on now!" Sutaru grumbled as she headed, with Ed, toward the kitchen. Her first meal in two days wasn't going to be a peaceful event. She merely sighed, crying inside about all the work she still had yet to do, and questioned in her mind, the ever pressing question; _"Why did this have to happen to us?!"_

* * *

_Sorry, I haven't written in a while which may be evident. Pleas bear with me, this is a bit sloppy because it is the first chapter and goes through the preliminary details of what's going on(though not enough to give away the whole story), who's in it, what they're up to and where they're at. For the authors Iya Kari, Ducks-eat-monkeys and Saskura-chan forgive me for using you in this story. Don't worry overmuch because I'm in it too and I'll suffer the most embarrassment, especially if this story is a dud. Anyways, I hope you found this story amusing and comical, as intended. The second chapter will be less sloppy and reveal a bit more of the storyline. Thanks for reading! _Sutarumahari 


	2. Awkwardness

_A/N: Hopefully a cleaner, more involved chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_

Ed was in the lead and Sutaru close behind as they both reached the kitchen simultaneously, they heard what sounded like the wooden food preparation table exploding into splinters. Ed forced the sliding door open, using more than necessary force, and made it fly off its hinges.

_"Great, more for me to do."_ Sutaru thought as her eyes popped out at the sight before her. Roy was standing up, right arm poised for his fire attack, and Amon was holding Ducks-eat-monkeys in his arms. "What in god's name are you two fuckers doing?!"

Amon, ever cool, replied, "this is a package delivered by that werewolf for you."

Sutaru eyed Ducks-eat-monkeys. The unconscious blonde with short, semi-curly hair, was draped in Amon's arms. She was covered head to foot in bruises, screaming scratches and ugly raw patches. "I can see that Amon. I mean why are you and Roy fighting, yet again?"

Amon remained silent. He was always in dark moods since he arrived, not that he talked much to begin with, but something was obviously bothering him.

Roy stepped up, "we were arguing about whether or not we should bring her to you. She harassed Kakashi by bringing fan girls to the mansion and they attacked his perching tree."

Sutaru narrowed her eyes. "But as you can see, she just got in their way and more than made up for making that mistake by getting injured by those very girls. Also, I doubt she really brought them with her. More likely they followed her home."

Roy's temper climbed, "You're defending her! And this is not a home!!"

Sutaru sighed, but before she could say a word Ed butted in. "Listen Roy, we're **all** stuck here. We're **all** away from home and loved ones. We've **all **been put out. I agree with Sutaru because Ducks-eat-monkeys is so possessive of both Itachi and Kakashi, there's no way she'd bring fan girls here who'd try and take them away from her."

Roy looked at Ed, he'd grown impatient of the boy often of late because of their predicament.

"Give her here Amon, and maybe you should get some rest, you look horrid." Sutaru proffered her open arms to him. Amon unceremoniously dumped Dem(ducks-eat-monkeys) into Sutaru's arms. "Thanks", Sutaru grumbled as she shifted her weight so she wouldn't drop Dem.

Roy sat down and looked out the window and remembered a time when things weren't as complicated in this strange way. Ed sat near to him to keep an eye on him as Sutaru moved into one of the spare rooms.

She ran to the bathroom and grabbed the industrial sized first aid kit and set about pampering Dem's wounds. "This is just great, I can't even eat anything until I fix the damned table, the fucking door, and Dem! Why didn't she use her karate skills?! She could have prevented this."

Just as Sutaru finished bandaging the last wound, Saskura-chan came into the room with the werewolf. "Oh, so you're finished here, right? Can you help me get Kakashi down? We cleared away all the fan girls, and despite how exhausted he is, from fending them off and the rave last night, he still won't come down yet."

Sutaru nodded, and instructed the werewolf to get a blanket to cover Dem with and a pillow to make the unconscious girl more comfortable. He in turn nodded and left the room as Sutaru followed Saskura-chan. When they reached the side of the mansion's courtyard, it didn't take long for Sutaru to spot Kakashi and burst out laughing. The man's eyes were bug big, and he was whimpering into the tree's trunk. "Oh god, where's a camera when you need one?!"

Saskura-chan also laughing said, "sheesh, will you be serious and get him down?"

Sutaru eyed the tree and Kakashi. "Yea, I will. But I'm afraid of the only way to get him to loosen up and come down again."

Saskura-chan looked at her companion, "what do you mean?"

"Look, he likes women doesn't he? And he's always reading sex books, and Dem is unconscious, otherwise she could do it. Besides, he can't be as bad as all my old male friends…."

"What do you have in mind Sutaru?"

"You'll see." And with that she began climbing the tree. Sutaru had become fit, stuck with all these beautiful men she felt awful, she'd also become quite the acrobat. She twisted, turned, and flipped up the branches until she reached Kakashi Hatake. First she tried various coaxing methods, which failed. Then she tried to forcefully remove him, but he clung like a vice. Then she did what she knew she would have to, to get this pervert unglued from the tree. She called to him like a lover, quiet, low, sexually, "Kakashi, sensei, don't you want to come down the tree?" She reached forward and moved his headband and mask so she could see his bare face. Again she called to him, "don't you want **to-come-with-me**?" The last words emphasized and said slowly one at a time. Kakashi's eyes turned toward the redhead. Her method had to be unconventional for this unconventional man. She reached forward and unhooked one of his hands from the tree, and with her other hand lifted up her midnight blue tank top, she placed his hand firmly on her round breast. "Please, Kakashi? **Come with me?**"

Kakashi un-leached himself from the tree and started to lean forward into Sutaru, who dropped his hand and her shirt, and turned to push herself off the tree to the ground. To her displeasure Kakashi had fully snapped out of his daze, as intended, and pinned her against the tree trunk. From down below both could hear Saskura-chan hooting and hollering, encouraging Kakashi to proceed.

"Damn her" Sutaru murmured under her breath.

Kakashi was quiet as he slipped his hand up her tank top, and started rubbing vigorously. _"Dear god, help me! He's a sexy man, but for god's sakes! He's molesting me!"_ Sutaru's own voice screamed in her mind, not unlike Inner Sakura. Sutaru found her voice thick in her throat as she tried to gain control of the man through words, "Kakashi, be reasonable. I was merely tempting you so we could get you out of the tree. All the fan girls are gone now. Coast is clear. Now please, let go of me and let's go grab something to eat."

Kakashi winked at the last part of the sentence and Sutaru's eyes widened with horror. She attempted to pry free and launch herself ground-ward. Kakashi preformed a paralyzing jutsu on her, and all she could do was watch from behind, what felt like, a glass wall. While still rubbing her right breast, his right hand dropped to toy with the lip of her pants. He unbuttoned her jeans, and grinned at her. Saskura-chan started howling in horror as her "romance" scene turned into a vicious sex scene that she didn't want to witness. Kakashi moved on to toy with her panties, inside Sutaru was crying because she thought Kakashi was a good man and she was tired of good men turning bad and ruining her life.

Just as Kakashi was about to do something unmentionable, Sesshomaru arrived on the scene. He entered the side courtyard by jumping over the surrounding brick wall. He glanced at Saskura-chan who could only stand watching in part horror, part curiosity. He followed her gaze to the tree where Kakashi was sexually taunting Sutaru. Sutaru who swore she liked Sesshomaru best because she admired him so. The girl who swore to get them all home. The girl who had sworn loyalty to Sesshomaru alone. That same girl was just standing there, allowing the pervert to do as he pleased. Sesshomaru grew angry. He shouted as he loosed his light whip, and used language he was picking up, "no one fucks with my servants!"

Sesshomaru's whip hit Kakashi's headband off of him, with Kakashi's concentration broken so was his jutsu. Sutaru crumbled to the base where the branch met the trunk. Her breath escaped as a sob that Sesshomaru mistook as a pleasured moan. Saskura-chan snapped out of it and blushed at the very awkward moment. Sesshomaru wrapped his whip around Sutaru and yanked her down to her knees(which hit the concrete hard, and started bleeding through her jeans) in front of him. "What did you think you were doing?!"

Her voice was lost to her again, instead, Saskura-chan spoke for Sutaru. "Kakashi and Dem were attacked by fan girls. Itachi disposed of them, I and the werewolf cleaned up the mess. Sutaru took care of Dem, and then came out here to get Kakashi out of the tree. He was petrified. She tried different ways of getting him down, but none of them worked. She did the only thing she knew would work, she appealed to him sexually. He more than responded to that. He was going to take advantage of her, and he even paralyzed her with his jutsu!" Saskura-chan rushed out.

Sesshomaru turned to her and growled hard, Saskura-chan was easily silenced. He turned back to Sutaru, "you pledged loyalty. You haven't been loyal! There is a price to pay for this."

Kakashi watched, his mind finally coming to, was confused as to what Sesshomaru was talking about.

Sesshomaru, bodily, picked Sutaru up and buttoned her jeans, and turned her back to him. After these events he stripped her of her shirt. Sutaru was so scared because she was thinking of other men who had been abusive towards her, and as like then she could only let it happen, only let Sesshomaru do what he was going to do. He raised his arm high and brought down his light whip hard. Kakashi and Saskura-chan couldn't do more than be spectators.

After the first lash, Sesshomaru threw poison from his claws which caused Sutaru to loose a horrendous, even murderous, scream. This brought Amon, Roy, Ed, the werewolf, Vash, Tsume, Dark, Yuki and Demon Eyes Kyo running to the side of the courtyard. Akito was pleasured by such noises and stayed in the house. They were in time to see the second lashing and poison spewing. They were at Sesshomaru's side with in seconds to get a front row view of the third and fourth lashings and spewing.

"Is he deranged?!" Tsume called out.

Vash threw himself onto Sutaru to protect her, he'd be damned if there was ever another women, or person for that matter, that he couldn't protect!

Amon, who seemingly didn't like Sutaru, stepped in front of Sesshomaru, "explain yourself!"

Saskura-chan's spell broke, and yet again she explained the situation. Dark and Kyo launched themselves at Kakashi to pin him to the ground, they were angry. They understood the misinterpretation, angered by Kakashi's attempt to ravage Sutaru, and his miss-action in preventing Sesshomaru's retaliation, as well as not sending for them. Dark spoke quite loudly, "what have you done?! She's working on getting us home! She has accepted all of us and makes sure we're taken care of! The others are busy doing other things and although she's busy too, she stops and does whatever we rudely ask of her!!"

Kyo growled, "if she's too damaged to do anything now, how the hell are we going to get home?!" Kyo's disposition was evident more than ever before.

Iya Kari was coming around the house, having heard the commotion, she nearly fainted at the sight. Sesshomaru was fighting with Amon, Sutaru was wounded badly, Kakashi was being verbally bashed by Dark and Kyo, Saskura-chan and Vash were crying, Yuki had gone pale, Ed and Tsume were trying to get Sutaru to pick herself up, and Itachi and Akito were no where to be seen. Once she regained her composure, Iya Kari boomed, "stop it you bastards!"

Everyone paused in mid action. Iya Kari stepped forward and grabbed Sutaru and led her inside. She returned a short moment later to find Sesshomaru paralyzed by Kakashi's jutsu, Kakashi hogged tied by Ed and Yuki. And the rest had their asses parked in various locations around the "crime scene".

"This was a very awkward moment, and was extremely misinterpreted and overreacted upon by those who really shouldn't have reacted to it at all! Just come inside and eat." The others arose to do as told. "Oh, and leave his sorry ass outside", Iya said as she pointed at Sesshomaru.

* * *

_As promised, more details, cleaner, more action. For those of you who hadn't read my Inuyasha themed, very perverted story, here's a late warning. I AM VERY PERVERTED! But not to the extremes as with some writers. And you thought you were going to read a lemon! Lol! _Sutarumahari 


End file.
